Love and Money
by lovenanofate20
Summary: it include Money, love and Revenge
1. Chapter 1

A/N: well another story comes into mind... it the song that inspired me... so yeah...

* * *

Chapter 1

"hey Nanoha are you listening to me? Don't you hear anything that I said?. . . . Hey Nanoha!" burgundy eyes look worriedly at the brunette who still looking nervous.

"Huh? What did you say Fate-chan?" she look at the blonde who had a frown on her face "Nyahahaha sorry I got lost in thoughts" she laughed nervously

"sigh it's okay" she smile "by the way I want to sing you a song Nanoha since it's our anniversary today" she beamingly said while getting her guitar.

Fate position herself in front of her girlfriend, as she begun to strum her guitar her gentle voice carried the song.

_I've been alone searching for love__  
__'til you came along and touched my heart__  
__with you in my life i'll never think twice__  
__it's you i've been waiting to call_

_Maybe it's you i'm thinking of__  
__Who'll mend this broken heart of mine__  
__it's you i'm wishing for who'll be with me tonight__  
__someone to hold,someone to cry,someone who'll__  
__make me feel alive__  
__Maybe it's you all my life__  
__Ohh..._

_No lonely hours but just precious times__  
__I turn to you and i'm alright__  
__Oh...__  
__Never will die this feeling inside__  
__with you every moment's forever __Maybe it's you__  
__i'm thinking of who'll mend this broken heart of mine__  
__It's you i'm wishing for who'll be with me tonight__  
__Someone to hold,someone to cry,someone who'll__  
__make me feel alive__  
__Maybe it's you all my live_

Fate looks at Nanoha with full of love in her eyes as she keep strumming her guitar. She smiles at her before she continues her singing.

_Maybe it's you__  
__I'm thinking of who'll mend this broken heart of mine__  
__it's you i'm wishing for who'll be with me tonight__  
__Someone to hold,someone to cry,someone who'll make me feel alive__  
__Maybe it's you all my life__Someone to hold,someone to cry,someone__  
__who'll make me feel alive__  
__Maybe it's you all my life__Ohhhh...__  
__Maybe it's you all my life_

The song faded and Fate quickly on Nanoha's side.

"Happy anniversary Nanoha I love you!" she hold her hand while smiling at her

"Fate-chan I love you too" Nanoha said wearing a sad smile "But"

She didn't have time to finish her sentence as a blond hair guy called her name

"Nanoha honey I'm sorry I'm late" the guy kiss Nanoha on the lips after embracing her

Fate whose standing there stunned and shock at the action

"Oh are you Nanoha's friend?" the guy wearing glasses extended his hand to her for a handshake "I'm yuuno Nanoha's fiancée" then he smile to her

Fate look at the hand then look to her girlfriend whose looking at the ground. After some thinking she response in cold voice

"Hi I'm Fate Tesstarossa" she accept his hand and firmly hold it "I'm not your fiancée friend" she smile coldly then look straight to the girl who look shock at her "I'm her Ex-girlfriend" she smile at look surprise in yuuno's face "It's nice to meet you"

"Oh? r-really? Well it's nice to meet you too" they release each other hold

Fate looked at her for the last time with cold, anger, betrayal and hurt in her eyes

"I should get going" she said as she pick her guitar then walk away

Nanoha try to open her mouth to stop but close

"Let's go?" Yuuno asked taking her hand with him

"hmm" she just nodded while her inside is breaking

Fate trying to wipe the tears as she walk away to the girl she love and to the one who broke her heart

'So she replaced me for a rich ferret looking guy huh' she clenches her fist as her eyes full of anger

'I show her'

* * *

A/N: ummm... so that's all... hope you like it


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey guys i'm here again to submit the new chapter. this Fanfic is full of my favorite song...

I got the idea of this fic as i listen to a very sentimental song... and from the one of the Fanfic that i read in Deathbybunny-san stories hope you won't mad at me from taking some of ideas of your stories *bow*

Diclaimer: i do not own Mahou shoujo lyrical Nanoha or any of the song that i included in the stories

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_**5 years later**_

"Mama! Mama!" A little blonde girl with burgundy and emerald eyes runs towards the woman whose reading a magazine on the luxurious couch

"What is it sweetie?" the woman with brown hair asked

"Can we go to THE FALLEN A concert? Aunt Arisa said she and Aunt Suzuka will go there. Can we go there too mama?" Asked the little girl to her mother while showing her puppy eyes

"Concert? THE FALLEN A?" the woman close her magazine as she look at her daughter's puppy eyes

"Oh! Is that the band you and your Aunt Arisa always listen to?" her daughter nodded

"We can go but we don't have ticket sweetie, I heard the tickets are already sold out" she winced as she look at her daughter's sad face

"We already have a ticket" a voice suddenly brightens the little girl's face

"Arisa-chan" said the woman as she recognized the voice

"Aunt Arisa" said the little girl as she hugs the blonde woman

"We already got the ticket Vivio and its VIP so we can talked to them after the concert on the back stage" smile happily the blonde

"Really!? Then I can meet Fate too?" said vivio whose beamingly smile

The Brunette woman froze at the mention of the name "F-Fate?" she asked anxiously to the two blondes

"Yes mama Fate T Harlaown she's the leader of the band and the vocalist too!" Vivio excitedly introduce her idol to her mom

"Sometimes she duets with her co-bands and co-singers like ginga and signum but sometimes they all sing together well since they all have such a nice voice" comment the other blonde

"O-Oh r-really?" she replied 'she's not who I think she is right? Well the Fate I knew have a great voice too but I don't think she is? No it can't be right? Beside it's Harlaown not tesstarossa so maybe she not sigh I just hope for the good'

"Okay we'll go to this concert vivio" she smiles at her daughter

* * *

"Okay guy's let's have a break since the rehearsal is almost perfect" said the chestnut woman as she clap her hands to take the attention of her band

"Thank god Hayate I thought you wouldn't give us a break! My energy is decreasing down to zeros already!" complain the only guy in the group. He set aside his drum stick as his stretch his hand

"Stop complaining Vice you're the one who suggest that we should practice more so we have a perfect performance" said the short orange haired girl as she too set aside her Bass Guitar

"Okay that's enough Tea stop wasting your energy on vice you know he likes it when you always arguing with him" said the purple head girl beside the piano

"Yeah yeah" Tea shrug then glare at vice "you're lucky idiot" vice just grin at her

"How about you Tesstarossa are you tired already?" tease the pink haired woman to her leader

"I'm not really tired, How about you? Are you tired already Si-chan?" tease the blonde with burgundy eyes. The pink haired woman just glare at her "Anyway we really need a break since we been practicing for 5 hours straight now, After break we'll practice again for 3 hours then we can relax for the rest time and prepare for the concert tomorrow" said the blonde leader to her band mates

"Okay" said simultaneously her band mates

"Nice one Fate-chan" said Hayate as she approach the blonde singer

"Thanks Hayate you should rest too, you spend all your time watching us" Fate said as she worriedly pat her manager's shoulder

"Yeah I'll take a break with you guys since I'm still your friend slash manager"

"Yeah you should friend slash manager" said vice jokingly

They all laugh when Hayate started chasing after vice

* * *

A/N: that's it hope you enjoy folks *bye bye*


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **this is 3rd part of the story..

Fate is the lead singer. sometimes Ginga and Signum will sing with her or just the whole band

this story is NANOFATE since I'm a die hard fan of them

the song title is Time Machine by Six part Invention. Its a song her in my country but you can listen to it if you want on youtube.

* * *

Disclaimer: i don't own anything here the characters, the song and etc.

Hope you will enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Loud scream fill the Arena as the music started with the band members slowly showing up. The scream of the fans become louder as the leader of the band sing.

_Do you remember how it felt like?__  
__I still remember how the days that end, the weeks and months__  
__we were together for so long__  
__I haven't noticed, that we're falling down too fast_

Everyone begun to sway along to the music.

Then another voice sung; the spotlight shows the purple head pianist as she sung the lyrics while looking at the audience

_If I could take it all back__  
__I still want you by my side.__  
__If only I could bring you back to me__  
__If I could go back in time__  
__promise we won't say goodbye__  
__I never really moved on,__  
__No, not in time…_

Fate started her part in the chorus as look around the audience

_I wanna go back to the way we used to be__  
__I wanna feel your skin, your lips so close to me_

Ginga sing as her part came

_I wanna go back when I called you mine all the time__  
__Every smile and every moment_

Then the two duets

_If only I have (If only I have) a time machine._

Signum plucked her guitar a little harder to support the drums

Fate sing again with Ginga backing her up this time her eyes caught a sight of an ocean blue eye that's looking at her in shock. She inwardly smirk _'I found you'_ she thought

_I need you like the air I breathe__  
__(you make me feel alive)__  
__You're the best part of my everyday (my every night)__  
__If only I could travel back in time__  
__I'd take it all back and I'll turn it all around_

Ginga sing again while carefully playing the right key to the song

_If I could take it all back__  
__I still want you by my side.__  
__If only I could bring you back to me__  
__If I could go back in time__  
__promise we won't say goodbye__  
__I never really moved on,__  
__No, not in time…_

At the chorus Fate intently stare at Nanoha then smile at her funny expression

_I wanna go back to the way we used to be__  
__I wanna feel your skin, your lips so close to me__  
__I wanna go back when I called you mine all the time__  
__Every smile and every moment__  
__If only I have (If only I have) a time machine._

The bridge of the song came the two singer look at each other as they sung it powerfully

_If I could go back in time, I'd make us so much better__  
__If I could hear and if I could see,__  
__If I could hold on to your hands__  
__once again_

Signum walk in front as the spotlight stop at her instrument to show her expertly fingers making the guitar cry

Then back at her position when Fate and Ginga duet at the chorus

_I wanna go back to the way we used to be__  
__I wanna feel your skin, your lips so close to me__  
__I wanna go back when I called you mine all the time__  
__Every smile and every moment__  
__If only I have (If only I have) a time machine.__  
__If only I have a time machine.__If only I have a time machine._

After the song ended Fate grab her microphone to talk to audience

"Hello I'm Fate T Harlaown" she introduce herself with a bow then she wave her hand to the fans with a smile

The fans scream as their idol smile at them

"Hello I'm Ginga Nakajima and I'm the pianist" said the purple head as she too did the same like Fate did

"I'm Signum Wolkenritter the guitarist" said the pink haired woman with a slight nod of her head

"Teana Lanstar, I'm with the Bass" she orange girl bow

"Yo! Vice Granscenic here! Your handsome drummer" he show his charming smile at the camera

Teana just glare at him while the fans screaming like no tomorrow with the band introducing themselves

* * *

"They all great Mama!" Vivio said to her mother as she trying to sing along to her idol

"Huh? Oh right they're great" said Nanoha who still looking at the familiar blonde. Her heart beating like crazy when their eyes locked then she saw her smile, a teasing smile like she wants her to go up on the stage to touch her

Fate eyes leave her as her eyes wonder again at the audience but hers still looking intently at the blonde. She remember before when Fate always sing to her just to lighten her mood, when she was sad she was trying different jokes just to make her laugh. She misses her so much and the guilt she felt resurfaces again at the memory of her looking so hurt and betrayed by her. Now here she was looking at the singer who looks alike a lot like Fate,_ her Fate_

"…Ma"

"Mama!" Vivio trying to get the attention of her mother whose staring at the air

"Huh? What is it Vivio?" she blink then look at her daughters pout face

"Mou.. Mama the concert is already finished. Didn't you like it?" her daughter look at her ready to cry

"Eh?! No sweetie I like it" she said as she took her daughter her arms

"Then why are you staring at air? You didn't even notice that the concert finished" said Arisa as she cross her arms at her chest with Suzuka behind her

"Ah sorry I just lost in thoughts. . . Nyahahaha" she nervously laughs

"Really? or are you captivated by Fate? I noticed she seems often look at us here" said Arisa as she keep hiding her glee for the fantastic concert

"EH!? NO no no! I-I was just amazed by the band that's all" she said her face all red at the mention of Fate

Arisa want to tease the Brunette more but Suzuka put a hand over her shoulder signaling her to stop.

"So can we go to the backstage now? I really want to see them!" Said Suzuka as clasp her hands together, her eyes full of excitement. Arisa glare at her

"Oh! We can see them?!" Vivio asked excitedly

"Yes Vivio come on!" the blonde took Vivio from Nanoha as they walk to the back stage

Nanoha sigh_ 'calm down Nanoha she not her okay just act normal'_ she said to herself

* * *

"Hi I'm Arisa Bannings Scrya and they're my family were here because of VIP" she said as talked to one of the staff

"Ah VIP! Wait here for a moment I'll get the manager she will be the one to company you there" said the staff before he walk to one of the rooms

After a moment a chesnut girl came to greet them and introduce herself

"Hi! I'm Hayate Yagami the THE FALLEN A manager" she extended her hand to handshake them

"Can I see Fate?!" Vivio asked Hayate she was so excited to meet her

"Are you a Fan of Fate?" the child nodded "Then let's go she'll be happy to have a cute little girl Fan"

They stop in front of the door, there's a sign written there **TFA (The Fallen A)**

Hayate open the door and let them in.

"Come on Tea! You need to admit that I attracted so much girls! That's why I'm preparing my marker for the signature mood" Said Vice looking comfortable in the couch while holding his so called_ "superstar's marker"_

"Shut up Vice!" Tea throws the pillow at Vice whose easily dodge it

"Hey guy's we have some visitors" Announced their manager

Everyone look at the said visitors except for Fate whose playing a race game in her PSP

"See Tea? I told you!" Vice stand to greet them when suddenly a little girl shouts Fate's name with excitement

"FATE!" the little girl run to her oblivious idol whose attention still on the game

Fate was surprise when she felt two tiny arms around her tights, she look down to see a girl with two different colors of eyes which is green and the same as her red. She pause her game and bent down to the girl's eye level.

"Hello? What's your name honey?" Fate asked gently

Vivio become suddenly shy as Fate asked her. She look at her for a moment then with pink colored adoring her cheeks she introduce herself "I-I'm Vivio T Scrya" then smile at her idol

"Nice to meet you Vivio" said Fate, she hug her then pat Vivio's head after a moment she stand up to greet the other visitors. She can't help but smirk when she saw her again looking at her.

"Can I know these beautiful ladies name?" she asked them with polite bow

"I-I'm Arisa Bannings Scrya N-Nice t m-meet you H-Harlaown-san" her cheeks flushed

"You can just call me Fate Arisa" she said as she pulls her into a hug.

Arisa was surprise that she was in her idol's embrace but disappointed immediately when the other pull away quickly

"And your?" Fate ask the violet haired woman beside Nanoha

"Suzuka Tsukimura Scrya, I'm Arisa's wife, well nice to meet you Fate-san" she said trying to keep her glee but obviously failed

"Come on would you like giving me a hug?" Fate spread her arms ready to hug her

Suzuka nodded then jump at Fate.

After the two hugs at last she faces the brunette then she showed her smirk to her. She step closer to her then slowly pulled her by the waist, she pull her more closely as she whisper to her

_"it's nice to see you again **Na-no-ha**"_

* * *

A/N: And that all for chapter 3! hope you enjoy it!

by the way thanks to the followers who follow this stories

i was really happy every time my cell would vibrate to tell me i have a new follower! thanks guy's!

And for the reviewers I'm very very thankful for your reviews

You're Fav.,Foll, and Reviews are really good in the heart. ( I have a strange Heart ^_^)

FOR ALL OF THE SUPPORT THANK YOU VERY MUCH! *bow*


End file.
